


AU-vember: Promare Edition

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood, Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Role Reversal, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Various alternative universes where Lio and Galo always meet. See how these two deal with each other. Most are short stories.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 16
Kudos: 151





	1. Index

  1. Graverobbers
  2. Black and White
  3. Pirates
  4. Detectives
  5. Bookstore
  6. Ghosts
  7. Stalker
  8. Role Reversal
  9. College
  10. Office
  11. Frankenstein
  12. Blind Date
  13. Medieval
  14. Haunted House
  15. Post Apocalypse
  16. Mythology
  17. Bikers
  18. Soulmates
  19. Asylum
  20. Angel/Devil
  21. Magical
  22. Bad Ending
  23. Lawyers
  24. Stripclub
  25. Fairies
  26. Disney Princess
  27. Serial Killer
  28. Red String
  29. Time Travel
  30. EMTs


	2. Graverobbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo was just trying to do his work study in Egypt. He never expected to meet an ancient king.

As the tunnel collapsed behind him, all Galo Thymos could think was:

“I really, really should have stayed in the tent.”

As the last rock slipped into place, sealing Galo inside the tomb, Galo could only stare, his flashlight on his helmet flickering as he coughed, waving his hand to clear the air.

“This is… not good.” Galo muttered.

“Galo! Galo, can you hear me!” Aina screamed from the other side.

“Yeah, I can hear you!” he yelled back.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you out of there! Just hang on!” Ignis yelled back.

Galo stared at the wall of rocks and hummed.

“I don’t think I am going anywhere anytime soon, thanks!” Galo replied.

Galo had to wonder if this tomb would end up being his. Why had he agreed to come again? Oh yeah, Kray had said it would be a good learning experience to go to Egypt with his professor and work as a medic for an evacuation team. Galo had been so excited to go, but now? He could admit his spirit was dampened just a bit.

He placed his hands against the wall, feeling for any kind of air flow. As he checked, he was startled to find a breeze coming from behind him? Turning, he saw that the place he thought was a dead end had fallen open to reveal a room on the other side.

“Whoa! Guys, I think I found something!” he said excitedly.

“What? Galo! Don’t you dare move! Wait until we are all there!” Ignis demanded.

Galo stared at the wall and then the new open tunnel.

“I’m gonna take my chances! See you guys when you get over here!” Galo replied.

Grabbing his belt from the floor, he put it on, ignoring Ignis’ warning to stay where he was before he continued on. He was careful as he moved through the tunnel, making sure not to bump into anything. That’s how he got in this mess to start with after all. Damn him for being so large and these tunnels so small. He took one last step and gasped in awe at the room before him.

“Whoa, definitely better than the pictures.” Galo whispered.

He looked all around the tomb, staring in awe at the huge decorated room. The tomb was said to be the lost tomb of King Lionous and his two generals, a fearsome king that had been lost to time after his army had fallen. As he looked around, his flashlight landed on three sarcophagi, all beautifully decorated.

“Hot damn, I think we hit the motherload!” Galo whispered.

The room was full of trinkets and gold, enough that even Galo’s mouth watered. He walked over to the one pile and stared at it, wondering how much this could all go for. He shook his head and stood up, moving towards the first sarcophagus and staring in awe.

“Ignis is gonna flip when he sees this stuff.” Galo said excitedly.

Something caught his eye and he knelt down, staring at the hieroglyphs on the side of the sarcophagus. His fingers lightly traced over them before he yelped and pulled his hand back. A drop of blood welled up on his finger and he grumbled as he pulled out his med kit, never seeing that the hieroglyphs now had a faint glow to them.

“Stupid, pointy sarcophagus.” he said as he dug through his bag.

A creak caught his attention and he looked up, staring as the sarcophagus opened on it’s own, one pale hand coming up to push it open.

“Oh boy.” Galo whispered as something or well, someone sat up.

Galo walked over to the sarcophagus, took the person by the shoulder and promptly shoved them back inside.

“NOPE, NOPE, NOPE! I have seen the Mummy too many times for me to be ok with this!” Galo yelped.

The person, stunned for a moment, suddenly pushed back and Galo yelped as he hit the floor. They were a lot stronger than they looked.

“Oh man.” Galo’s eyes were wide as the person wrapped in bandages stood up.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.” Galo whispered as he crawled backwards.

The person stepped out of the sarcophagus and started to move towards him, one hand coming up to pull the bandages around their face off. The second they came undone, Galo stopped as a very human, flesh covered face stared back at him. Galo blinked a few times before snorting.,

“Ok, hahaha guys, very fucking funny. Scary the new kid, why don’t you.” Galo snapped as he got up.

Dusting himself off, he grumbled, angry that he had fallen for such a lame trick.

“Not even a good looking mummy.” Galo said as he eyed the other.

He was lightly tan with greenish tinted hair. His eyes were bright and though Galo had never seen him before, he looked almost familiar.

“So where did you even get this stuff? I didn’t think they made bandages this long.” Galo asked as he tugged at the bandages. 

The other blinked at him, stared with confusion. The so called mummy spoke, but it was a bunch of gibberish to Galo.

“Yeah, yeah, look buddy, you don’t have to pretend anymore. I know Ignis put you up to this, so cut it out.” Galo said walking past him.

He knelt by one of the other sarcophagi and frowned, trying to make out the words there.

“These fake too?” Galo asked curiously.

He laid his hand on the sarcophagus and immediately, an intense feeling came over him. The very air seemed heavier and Galo panted as he turned his head. Behind him, the so called fake mummy was staring down at him, eyes glowing.

“Graverobber.” he hissed and Galo stared, startled.

“What! No! I’m not a graverobber! I’m Galo!” Galo snapped.

The mummy held out its hand, finger pointing.

“Graverobber!” it howled and Galo yelped as his flashlight started to flicker.

“I’m not a graverobber! I’m a medic!” Galo snapped.

The earth began to shake under his feet and his eyes widened. Ok, so not a fake mummy then!

“Graverobbers will be punished!” the mummy snarled.

“Hey, asshole, I told you I’m not a graverobber! My name is Galo Thymos, you half assed Halloween decoration!” Galo snarled.

The mummy paused, staring at him with cold eyes. Galo frowned and then looked around.

“Are you King Lionous?” Galo asked.

The mummy paused before nodding, but the air still felt heavy and he was starting to get the feeling he might just be in danger. The ground started to rumble again and oh shit, so he was really in trouble. Thinking fast, he remembered something in his bag.

“Wait! I coming baring gifts!” Galo said quickly.

The king paused and stared at him as he pulled a candy bar out of his bag. The king stared at it, eyes wide as he looked over the bright colors.

“It’s called candy! Watch this!” Galo tore it open and broke a piece off before popping it into his mouth.

He chewed, making humming noises as he stood there. The king watched this all before looking at the candy. Galo broke him off a piece and the king took it before popping it into his mouth. His eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the bar, tearing off another piece and devouring it.

“Huh… that worked.” Galo muttered confused.

“Galo! Galo, where are you!” Galo looked up when he heard voices and blinked.

“Over here!” he called.

When his team came on the scene, they stared with wide eyes at Galo, sitting on the ground with the mummy king in his lap, eating candy and watching a movie on Galo’s phone.

“Hey guys, can I keep him!” Galo asked as Lionous, nicknamed Lio, cuddled closer.


	3. Black And White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio has been color blind all his life. Now he is learning maybe it has to do with his soulmate?

Lio Fortia saw the world in black and white, literally. Even the flames he loved so much only appeared as black and white to him, not the beautiful purple and greens Gueira and Meis had tried to describe to him. Lio had grown up only seeing black and white, only knowing black and white. He wore black and white because he felt like it was a part of him and he wanted everyone to know. 

The first time he saw color was the day he clashed with Galo Thymos. The first color he ever saw was blue, Galo’s bright blue hair when his mecha was destroyed. When their eyes locked and they came face to face with each other, Lio’s world exploded. All the colors that had only ever been described to him, suddenly he could see and that made the world that much brighter.

After that fight, Galo introduced him to colors. Red like his Burning Rescue jacket, yellow like the sun, oranges and greens and purples, but Lio still loved the color blue the most. Blue like Galo’s hair, blue like Galo’s eyes, blue like the comforter on his bed at his apartment, blue like the mug Galo had given him the day he joined Burning Rescue. Blue reminded Lio of home and safety and comfort. Meis thought it was cute that Galo was the one to introduce color to him, but Lio wasn’t sure how to explain to them that he literally couldn’t see color before Galo.

“Oh, that’s interesting.” Lucia said one day after he explained it to everyone.

“Sounds odd to me.” Aina replied.

“Is it? The same thing happened to me.” Remi explained.

Everyone looked at him and he adjusted his glasses.

“It’s a soulmate condition. As we all know, those can vary, but one can be color blindness.” Remi said.

“Wait, you mean to tell me Galo and Lio are…?” Aina asked shocked.

Remi nodded.

“It is a very large possibility.” Remi replied.

Lio flushed a bit, lowering his head. Soulmate condition? Galo and he could be… soulmates?

“Soulmates?” Galo said dumbly later that night.

Lio nodded, if not slowly. He was still trying to process it in his own head. Galo scratched his neck and shrugged.

“Sounds about right, I guess.” Galo stated after a minute or two.

“Eh? How so!” Lio demanded.

Galo looked at him and smiled.

“I feel calm when I’m with you. Like I never felt that way before. Kray had me tested to see why I couldn’t sit still and they figured out it was my soulmate condition. I was jittery all the time because only my soulmate could calm me down.” Galo said with a wide smile.

Lio stared at him before looking away, blinking the tears from his eyes as he did so. So he affected Galo as much as Galo affected him? That was comforting in its own way.

“Aw! Babe!” Galo said as he laid his head on Lio’s lap and smiled.

Lio laughed because he looked so funny that way before bending down and giving Galo a kiss. The world exploded with color and Galo was the center of it all.


	4. Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Lio Fortia is a pirate who lives large. Now, he meets a new friend.

“Take the cargo, leave nothing behind!” Captain Lio Fortia declared as his crew cheered.

They swarmed the naval ship, his crew fighting the small navy crew, but they were quickly defeated. They were outmatched and outgunned. Pleased, Lio stepped off his ship and looked over the remaining navy crew before him. There were very few of them, despite how big the ship was. How could they even control such a ship with such a small crew?

“Place them all in the brink and leave them. We’ll release them before we leave.” Lio commanded.

As the sailors were dragged from the deck, Lio looked up when he heard yelling.

“Captain Lio, come quickly! We found something!” Meis, his second mate, yelled.

Following his voice, he found Meis and Gueira, his first mate, standing outside the captain’s quarters. Inside, they saw someone sleeping.

“Is this a joke? Someone really slept through all that fighting?” Gueira demanded.

Lio’s eyes narrowed as he pushed the door open. On the bed, the person shifted and Lio blinked when he realized it was a young man with wild blue hair. His arms and chest were covered in tattoos, the only thing covering his dignity was a simple ripped sheet around his waist. When he saw them, he snarled, struggling around the binds that held him to the headboard and the gag in his mouth.

“He’s not a part of this crew.” Lio stated.

He moved closer and stared, unable to understand what he was seeing.

“You think he’s some barbarian from the Caribbean?” Meis asked.

The man stopped struggling and glared at Meis.

“I think, he can understand us.” Gueira said.

Lio reached out and undid the gag, which was spat out onto the floor. The man licked his lips and Lio found himself a little hot under the collar.

“First off, I ain’t a barbarian, you ass and second, yes I can understand you! Asshole.” he added for good measure.

“What is your name? And what are you?” Lio demanded.

His eyes flashed and he grinned.

“Release me and I’ll show you.” he stated.

Lio raised an eyebrow.

“Or I could leave you here with the rest of the crew.” Lio replied.

The man’s smile dropped and his eyes became stormy.

“Do that and it will be the last thing you ever do.” the man said coldly.

Outside, a sudden clap of thunder made them jump. Meis raced to the door and stared with wide eyes.

“Captain, there’s a storm coming! We need to go!” Meis yelled.

A storm? The sky had been clear just a second ago! Lio cursed as Gueira raced for the door. 

“Hey, wait!” the man yelled.

Lio turned back and met the eyes of the bound man.

“Let me go and I will save your crew from that storm.” he stated.

“What? How? And why should I trust you?” Lio demanded.

The man just grinned.

“Because I’m Galo and you can trust me.” Galo said.

“That really doesn’t…” Lio stared at him and then looked towards the door.

“This ship is going down. The storm will destroy it. If you free me, I will make sure your crew survives.” Galo said.

Lio stared into his eyes and they were as deep and as blue as the sea. Lio sighed deeply and pulled his sword before swiping at the binds.

“Keep your promise, Galo.” Lio hissed.

Galo sat up and grinned, eyes glowing.

“No worries here. I’m a merman of my word.” Galo rushed past him and Lio stumbled.

Merman? His eyes were wide. It couldn’t be, right? They were just tales told my old sailors.

“Captain! Hurry!” Meis screamed.

He came up on deck and found the sky was as dark as he had ever seen it. Swallowing, he sent a prayer to the gods that they may be safe this night.

“Release the crew, all hands on deck!” he roared.

Galo stood on the railing of the ship, arms crossed and eyes on the sky, grinning with delight.

“She calls for me!” Galo said as he turned to look at Lio.

“Tell me, what’s your name!” Galo demanded.

“I am Captain Lio Fortia!” Lio replied as the winds howled and the ship began to rock violently. 

He could see his crew scrambling to get back to their own ship before he turned to Galo again. His face was right there, eyes glowing alongside his tattoos.

“Well, Captain Lio Fortia, from this day forth, I am bound to you as you are me. May the gods of the sea have mercy on us both!” Galo yelled over the roaring winds before grabbing Lio and they locked lips.

He tasted like the sea and freedom. Lio leaned in to get more before he was pushed back. Galo gave him a salute before diving off the side. Lio stared in awe and horror. The man must be mad!

“Captain, we have to go!” Meis screamed.

Lio raced to the side of the boat, only to see Galo disappear into the water below. He cursed before racing to his ship, just managing to get on before the naval ship was released. The storm hit with all her fury as Lio’s ship sailed away. They watched in awe as the mast was struck by lightning, setting the ship ablaze. They saw the crew scrambling to stop it, but there was nothing they could do.

“Captain, what are we going to do?” Gueira whispered.

His terror was clear and as Lio looked around, he could see the terrified faces of his crew. What were they going to do?

“Lio! Hey, Lio!” a voice called.

Looking into the water, he saw Galo waddling there, waving at him.

“You’re alive?!” Lio yelled.

“Of course! Quickly, drop me a rope and I’ll pull you all to safety!” Galo yelled.

There was no time to think. He yelled for his crew to grab the longest, thickest rope they could find and threw the end to Galo below. A sharp toothed grin was flash his way as Lio climbed to the steering wheel.

“Hold on to your hats everyone!” Galo yelled as he grabbed the rope, tied it around his waist before he started to swim.

Lio yelped as the ship jerked forward. The power behind Galo’s movements made the whole ship sway and the crew held on for dear life as they sailed out of the path of the storm. Lio watched as the clouds faded overhead until it was clear skies once more. Galo dragged the ship to a cliff side before he stopped and undid the rope. Lio stared as Galo dragged himself out of the water, his long, blue tail and shiny scales made Lio’s mouth drop.

“Not bad huh? Glad you released me now, Lio?” Galo said grinning.

“By the gods, he’s a mermaid!” Meis gasped.

Galo scowled and shook his fist.

“Merman! I have a dick you know!” Galo snapped.

“How on earth did you end up on a naval ship?” Lio asked.

Galo flushed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Was sleeping on a beach when they found me. Not enough time to get away.” Galo replied.

Lio threw a rope over the side and climbed down to the shore. Staring at Galo, he hummed.

“So what was that storm then, Galo?” Lio asked curiously.

Galo grinned and it was all teeth.

“The sea is a nasty thing. She doesn’t like her children being stolen away.” Galo replied.

“But she let us go?” Lio asked.

Galo’s fin started to shift and change, returning to human legs before he stood up. He moved closer to Lio and cupped his face.

“Like I said, you and me, we’re bound together now. She would never take you from me. Not until the day I ask her to.” Galo stated.

Lio locked eyes with Galo’s and then smirked before grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him soundly.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Lio whispered.

Lio and his crew became legendary from there on out. They whispered stories of Lio having a strange crewmate that would disappear into the water, only for the ship to sink when they left. They said his eyes were as blue as the sea and heaven help you if you fell in the sea, for he was there to drag you down to Davy Jones locker.


	5. Detectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Detective Lio and Galo are on the scene, no one can escape justice for long.

A squeal of tires made the cops look up as a black car pulled into the lot. It stopped, the doors opened at the same time and one of the officers let out a whistle.

“It’s them.” he whispered to the other officer.

Two men stepped out, both wearing long coats. One was shorter than the other, but his eyes burned like the hottest fire. His partner grinned as he slapped the one officer on the back.

“Detective Fortia. Detective Thymos” the lead officer nodded in respect.

“What do we have?” the shorter man, Lio, asked.

The lead officer knelt down and pulled the sheet away.

“Ana Long, 27, a waitress at the diner behind us. She was found this morning. Looks like a hit and run.” he explained.

Lio nodded as his partner wandered off.

“Any witnesses?” he asked, looking at all the apartments nearby.

“Nothing so far.” the officer said.

Lio nodded again before turning to his partner, who stood nearby.

“Got anything, Galo?” he asked.

“Yeah, Lio, come look at this.” Galo knelt down.

Lio walked over and looked down, staring at the bits of glass Galo was holding that were sitting under a crooked street light.

“Glass fragments?” Lio asked.

“From a headlight looks like. Our friend must has smashed into this pole first before hitting our victim.” Galo said.

Lio rolled his eyes.

“Or it’s completely unrelated.” Lio replied.

“Oh? I bet if you check the body, you’ll find glass fragments in his legs.” Galo teased.

Lio looked over at the other officer, who nodded.

“Glass in the legs, like he said.” the officer admitted.

“I hate it when you’re right. You get this stupid smile on your face.” Lio said as he glanced at Galo’s stupid grin.

“Aw, Lio, I thought you liked my smile!” Galo whined as he got up.

“I do. Just not when you are right.” Lio replied amused.

“So our suspect was probably drunk, using this area as either a parking lot or a drive thru.” Galo stated.

“I’m going with the latter than the former. No bars around here for anyone to walk to.” Lio stated.

“So their driving home, decide to take a shortcut, hit a pole because they are drunk, freak out and speed away from the scene, hitting our victim in the process. Probably never even stopped to see if she was ok.” Galo said sadly.

“Detectives, over here!” an officer called.

They moved towards where he was standing, finding a plastic bag there.

“A bag? Anything inside?” Lio asked.

“Yeah, a broken bottle of Jack. Receipts inside, lucky for us.” The officer said.

“But it’s covered in Jack, so it will need to dry. Bag it up.” Lio stated.

“Yes sir.” he replied.

“Ok, so maybe they weren’t at a bar. Maybe they were driving around drinking. Can we check to see if there are any security cameras around here?” Galo asked looking around.

“There have to be. There’s a bank across the street. Atm is facing this way.” Lio pointed.

Galo grinned and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“See? The crime is practically solved! Damn we are good!” Galo said brightly.

“Will you please try to keep your hands to yourself while we are on a case?” Lio sighed, but did lean into Galo’s side.

Galo snorted.

“Why? You’re cold! My burning soul should be used to keep my best partner warm.” Galo said with a wink.

Lio sighed, but had a soft smile on his face. With a partner like Galo, who would need anything else?


	6. Bookstore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio owned a small bookstore near a college campus. He meets Galo by chance one day.

Lio Fortia owned a small bookstore near the college campus of Promepolis. He got students all hours of the day and night coming through his doors and often left them alone unless they were causing problems. Lio liked his little shop and liked the silence that came with it. Until one day, that is.

He heard the door ring and sighed as he put his bookmark in his book. It was the first week of school, so normally the store was empty. As he moved to the front, he stopped and stared at the young man standing there. Tall and broad shouldered with bright blue hair. He looked around in awe, amazed by all the books crammed into every corner.

“Hello, welcome to my store.” Lio said simply.

The man looked at him and flashed him a thousand watts smile.

“Yo! Nice to meet you!” he said brightly.

Lio was a bit blinded by his bright this young man was.

“Can I help you with something?” Lio asked.

“Yeah, I’m a history major at the college and I was wondering if you had any books on ancient firefighters?” he asked curiously.

Lio blinked, startled. 

“That’s a very specific topic.” Lio replied.

The man deflated just a bit and flushed.

“Yeah, I figured as much. I mean I’ll understand if you don’t have anything, I was just curious.” he said and Lio hummed.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here. If there is a strange topic or book in this world, I have it. Let me look.” Lio stated.

The man perked up, reminding him of a dog.

“Really! Ah man that would be great!” he stated.

“What is your name, if I may ask?” Lio asked.

“Oh, sorry about that! The name’s Galo! What’s yours?” Galo said following Lio.

“Lio, I own this store.” Lio replied.

“Whoa, no way! You’re so young!” Galo gasped as Lio rolled his eyes.

“My family has owned it for years. I inherited it.” Lio replied.

“Ohhh, see that makes more sense.” Galo nodded sagely.

Lio stopped at his desk and pulled out the chair as Galo leaned over his shoulder. The warmth of Galo’s body was strange, but not unwanted. 

“So ancient firefighters huh?” Lio asked as he typed it in.

“Yeah! I got into firefighting when I was a kid! I’m actually taking the test after college to see if I qualify! But you won’t believe some of the amazing techniques they had back then!” Galo said.

Before long, Lio forgot about looking up books on the computer and was enthralled in Galo’s history lesson. He certainly had a flare for the dramatic, using his whole body as he told the stories. Before long, Lio and Galo were going back and forth on historical facts they knew and had Lio ever had this much fun?

“Oh shit! It’s so dark!” Galo said when they finally finished.

It was rather late and Lio hoped Galo wouldn’t get in trouble on his way back.

“Thank you for stopping by. I’m sorry we didn’t have the book you were looking for.” Lio said.

“It’s fine! I had a blast talking to you, Lio! I hope you don’t mind if I stop by again!” Galo said.

Lio smiled as he waved goodbye before closing and locking the door. He hoped Galo would stop by again.


	7. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo has haunted this apartment for years, but Lio trusts him enough to let him stick around. That trust is tested.

“Liooooo! I’m bored!” Galo whined as he popped out of the wall.

Lio jumped a bit before scowling.

“Galo, we talked about this!” Lio snapped.

Galo stuck out his lip as he slipped through the wall the rest of the way.

“But Liooo!” Galo whined even louder.

“No buts! At least let me know before you appeared through a wall!” Lio huffed.

Galo just floated there, arms crossed before Lio sighed.

“You know I can’t help you with that. Have you tried terrorizing the upstairs neighbors?” Lio asked.

“They’re not home! Neither are the assholes in 2B.” Galo said.

Lio sighed. Galo was a young man who died in a house fire that burned the whole apartment building to the ground. When Lio had moved in two years ago, he had learned that Lio’s apartment was where he actually died and he was pretty much haunting the building because he was bored and couldn’t move on.

At first, Lio had tried to get rid of Galo, but after a while, and a little heart to heart, Lio and Galo had agreed to co-exist. For example, Galo would go mess with the assholes in 2B who thought it was funny to play music at all hours of the night while Lio was trying to sleep. Since Lio was the only one who could see him anyways, it worked out rather well for them both.

Now, Lio just wished Galo had someone else he could bother. Lio had a very important meeting tomorrow and he couldn’t afford to be distracted by his ghostly roommate. Galo whined again and laid his ghostly head on top of Lio’s making him shiver.

“Lio!” Galo yelled and Lio’s last bit of patience snapped. 

“GALO!” he roared.

Galo drifted back, eyes wide with shock as Lio shot to his feet.

“Galo, I am about to have the biggest meeting of my career and I do not need some ghostly idiot distracting me! Why can’t you just disappear!” Lio snarled.

Galo stared at him, eyes wide before he swallowed and looked away. Galo seemed to sink on himself before nodding his head.

“Fine, Lio. I’ll go.” Galo whispered.

Lio stared as Galo faded away and it was only after he was completely gone and didn’t come back that Lio wondered if he had just made a huge mistake. The apartment suddenly seemed so much colder than it had before and Lio shivered before grabbing a sweatshirt and putting it on.

“No more distractions.” Lio sighed with relief.

The apartment was so quiet. He never knew how mind numbingly quiet it could be when Galo wasn’t there to fill it with noise. Hell, Lio never realized how much he relied on Galo for company until almost two weeks later when he asked Galo a question and didn’t get a reply. It was strange and lonely and Lio couldn’t take it anymore. One night, while the assholes in 2B were blaring their music for all to hear, Lio got up, grabbed a flashlight and started walking the building.

“Galo? Galo!” Lio whispered harshly.

He got no reply, so he continued until he made it all the way to the cellar. There, he found Galo, but he looked different. He seemed faded somehow. Galo had always appeared somewhat see-through, but colorful, like he was still alive. Now? He looked like a shell of his former self.

“Galo?” Lio whispered.

Galo turned to him before looking away. Galo started to float away from him and Lio quickly raced after him.

“Galo! Galo, please wait!” Lio begged.

“You said you didn’t want me anymore.” Galo muttered.

“Galo, I’m sorry. Please don’t go!” Lio begged.

Being alone was terrible. Galo had been there through everything and Lio was scared that he was losing that support. Galo stopped, but wouldn’t turn to him.

“Do you know how I ended up in that fire?” Galo asked.

Lio frowned. He had asked before, even gone digging himself, but as far as he could find it was an accident.

“No, how?” Lio asked.

“I was living here with my roommate, Kray. We got along great or so I thought. One day, I woke up and the entire room was on fire. I tried to get out, but Kray had blocked the door. I learned later that he had a life insurance policy on me, saying we were lovers. I died so he could collect that money.” Galo sounded so heartbroken and Lio looked at the floor.

“I’m sorry, Galo. I didn’t mean what I said. Please come back… I miss you.” Lio asked.

Galo turned to him and smiled, color returning to him.

“Well, I guess I can come back since you asked so nicely!” Galo laughed.

Lio smiled and all was right with the world.

“But first, those assholes are giving me a headache.” Galo said. 

He quickly flew through the ceiling and Lio smiled when he heard screaming from 2B.


	8. Stalker (Slight Trigger Warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio had nothing left to live for and then someone becomes his reason. (Slight Trigger Warning)

It started from a simple act of kindness. Lio Fortia had been about to jump, standing on the overpass, staring down at the cars below. All he needed to take was one step and his misery would be over.

“Hey! You! Stop!” Lio lifted his head to see a man standing just off to his left.

Bright blue hair, bright blue eyes, bulky. He was handsome, a jock type. Girls must have swooned all over him. Lio sneered.

“Leave me alone.” Lio snapped.

He didn’t want to be saved by some muscle head. The man stood there for a moment and Lio noted he was wearing a t-shirt and jogging pants, headphones around his neck. Just a passerby who decided to be a good Samaritan. What a joke.

“Come on man, do you really want to do this?” he asked.

“What do you care? You don’t even know me!” Lio snapped.

He just wanted to be left alone! The man leaned on the railing and looked at him with a smile.

“The name’s Galo! Galo Thymos! Won’t you talk to me?” Galo asked.

His eyes were so wide, so genuine. Lio bit his lip and looked down.

“Lio. Lio Fortia.” Lio admitted.

“It’s nice to meet you, Lio! Now, we know each other, right?” Galo asked gently.

Lio found himself talking to Galo for almost a half hour before he finally convinced Lio to climb down from the railing. When he did, Galo scooped him up, like he weighed nothing and carried him off the overpass to a little area nearby. Police officers and EMTs who had been watching the whole time, quickly moved in and Lio soon lost sight of Galo. As he was loaded into the ambulance, he saw Galo’s back and stared, noting he had the local fire station’s t-shirt on.

He was in the hospital for about three weeks before he was released. In that time, Galo Thymos had never been far from his mind. The warmth of the man’s arms, the gentleness of his words, his laugh when he told a bad joke, Lio found himself unable to think beyond Galo Thymos.

The first thing he did when he got home was to look up the man’s name. Turned out, he was a local firefighter and hero. Lio read article after article about how Galo rushed into fires to save anyone he could. How he spent his days off helping with at risk youths and volunteering at a nearby soup kitchen.

Lio found himself printing out every article, every picture, everything he could find on Galo and when he was done, his walls were covered. Something inside him whispered that this wasn’t right, this wasn’t sane, but he didn’t care. Galo gave him something to live for.

The next time he saw Galo, it was at a pizzeria in town. In his research, he learned this pizzeria was between the station and Galo’s apartment, meaning it was his favorite place to go when he wasn’t at those two places. Showing up at his apartment or his work might be weird, but happening to walk into his favorite pizzeria while he was there?

Galo looked up from the table he was sitting at and when he saw Lio, his face broke out into the biggest smile. He quickly got up and came over.

“Lio! I’m so happy to see you!” Galo said beaming.

Lio smiled back and they chatted for a little while, long enough for Galo to invite him over to sit with him.

“Man, I’m so glad I got to run into you again!” Galo said happily.

Lio drank in the warmth that seemed to radiate from Galo’s smile. As they finished up their pizza and separated, Lio made a silent vow that, no matter what happened, he would one day have Galo’s smile all for himself.


	9. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio meets the Mad Burnish Leader, Galo

It starts with a fire at the pharmaceutical building. Lio Fortia and his Burning Rescuing team at there in minutes, everyone rushing to their posts, trying to save whoever they can. Lio waits, eyes on the fire, for his que to go in. Ignis knows Lio is their secret weapon, his rational mind mixed with his firefighting training makes him irreplaceable. When they finally give the signal, Lio steps into his mech and he is off.

He is there to save people, to stop the Burnish fires and make sure no one dies. That is his job, but when he comes face to face with the Mad Burnish, he can’t help, but feel his heart began to beat faster, his blood pumping through his veins. The adrenaline alone is enough to make him high. The generals go down easy and there is a small part of him that thinks they go down a bit too easy, but the leader is right there. He stands tall, arms crossed, watching the fight with all the focus of a king.

“Come down here and face me!” Lio yells.

His blood is pumping, he’s riding the high of going toe to toe with these Mad Burnish leaders and he watches as the leader steps off the building. The bike forms as he falls and when he hits the ground, he is already going. Lio has no time to block and almost gets thrown off, his mech sword the only thing saving him.

“Lio!” Aina calls and he nods.

“I know! I’ll be more careful!” Lio replies.

The leader is sitting there, watching him before cockily cocking a finger his way. The leader takes off and Lio is forced to follow. Unlike his generals, this leader knows how to fight. His flames are intense, his power unmatched and the staff with the strange tendrils at the end is wielded with power and grace. Lio finds himself on the ground before he knows it, his mech in pieces, but he gets one lucky shot and whoa.

Blue hair, deep blue eyes, tanned skin. He expects someone older, but this leader? He couldn’t be much older than him. Their eyes lock, Lio’s team falls in behind him and then it is over. When the suit is gone, Lio comes face to face with a man a bit taller than he, wearing an open black vest with no sleeves and baggy pants.

“What is your name?” Lio demands and he smiles.

“Galo Thymos. Your’s?” Galo asks.

“I am Lio Fortia! Of the Burning Rescue! Remember that.” Lio demands.

The Freezing Force show up and as they kart Galo and his generals away, Lio can’t help, but think that he just might see this man again.


	10. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio is positive he is gonna hate his freshmen year roommate

Lio stepped foot into the college dorm and already felt a headache coming on. His roommate, a guy by the name of Galo, has already moved in on the side Lio wanted. Lio sighed as he dropped his duffel bag on the other bed. Galo wasn’t there, but Lio can already tell from his various posters, some of the more risque kind, that he was gonna hate this guy. Hopefully freshmen year goes by quickly or he can move into a different room halfway through.

He just barely got all the boxes inside when the door bursts open and he was staring at some jock with blue hair. Lio hated him and he wasn’t even sure this was his roommate yet.

“Yo! You must be Lio! I’m Galo, nice to meet you!” Galo said and he was all smiles and bright eyes.

Lio shook his hand, but lets Galo control the conversation. He learned too much about Galo in that twenty minute time frame. He’s a history major, but his true passion was firefighting. He wants to become a firefighter one day and he hopes to make his foster father proud. On and on he goes before Galo suddenly stopped.

“Oh! I meant to ask you, do you care what side you’re on? I just picked one, but if you want to switch, that’s fine too!” Galo says and Lio blinked.

His eyes narrow a bit while Galo’s back was turned. Lio was trying to figure out if Galo was lying or not. Will he actually switch if Lio said yes? Was it just a joke so that Galo can poke fun at him? So far he’s been nothing, but nice. Lio, however, knew from experience that first impressions aren’t always what they seem.

“Actually, I was going to take that side originally.” Lio replied slowly.

Galo turned to him and beams.

“Sure! Let me take my posters down and we can switch! I probably should have waited, but I got like totally in the zone and forgot! Sorry about that!” Galo said.

Lio was waiting for Galo to say ‘sike’ or something. To prove that he’s just some meathead jock, but as Galo ripped his posters off the wall, Lio was amazed. Test one and he passed. Interesting. Maybe there was more to this guy than he thought.

“Hey, Galo?” Lio asked as Galo started to shuffle his stuff around.

“Yeah?” Galo replied.

“Can we not put that poster back up?” Lio asks, pointing to the more risque posters he had in his hand.

“Yeah, no problem!” Galo replied.

Galo actually doesn’t put the poster up at all. Instead, he shoves it to the back of his closet without a care. Test two passed and Lio started to relax a bit. Maybe, just maybe, this won’t be so bad after all. That night, they set up the dorm and he learned Galo just can’t stop talking. Even when they end up just staying in and eating whatever food they brought with them, he talked between bites.

Normally, Lio would hate someone like that and he was on the end of his rope at this point. Final test time.

“Hey, Galo?” Lio asked.

“Yeah? What’s up, roomie?” Galo replied.

“I’m kind of tired and I got a headache. Mind if we talk tomorrow?” Lio asked.

Immediately, Galo was on him and Lio leans back a bit.

“A headache? You sure you drank enough water today? Did you have any sugar today? Do you know if you have a family history of low blood sugar or anything?” Galo fired off some more questions before Lio is able to cut in.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a long day, you know?” Lio explained and Galo nodded.

“You’re right! It’s pretty late, so we should both get to bed, but if you need any water or advil, let me know! I have like a small pharmacy in my bag, so don’t hesitate to let me know if you need something! Can never be too prepared!” Galo said.

Lio shot him a look and Galo blinked before laughing.

“Right, right, sorry. I’ll shut up now.” Galo walks over to his bed and climbed in.

Lio expects the quiet to last maybe twenty minutes, tops, but Galo surprised him by pulling out a clearly well loved book and settling down to read it. The first night as roommates ends with Galo passing all of Lio’s tests and Lio thinks that, maybe, just maybe, he might have gotten a good roommate.


	11. Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio really, really likes when the mailman stops by his office.

Lio Fortia glanced at the clock on his desk, his mind counting down the seconds until it happened. It’s one minute to 2pm and if Lio knows anything, the mail is always right on time. The hand hits two and the door at the end of the hall bursts open.

“Mail call!” Galo, the mailman, calls as he walks into the office.

Lio smiles as he listens to Galo greet everyone by name. Galo works in the mail office downstairs, but he knows everyone by name. He is quite popular with the ladies around the office, but there is one person he stops to talk to everyday. As Galo pops his head into Lio’s office, Lio smirks and beacons him inside.

“Mail, sir!” Galo said with a salute, but he also winks and Lio chuckles.

“Punctual as always, Galo.” Lio says pleased as Galo closes the door behind him.

“Hey, that’s what I do best.” Galo said before moving closer. 

As he leaned over the desk, Galo gave a wink.

“Among other things, that is.” Galo stated.

Lio rolled his eyes as he sat back in his chair. To have a fling with the mailman was probably not the best idea for keeping his job, but it did help that Galo was the president’s son and well, you know, Lio’s husband. The ring on Galo’s finger always caused Lio’s heart to flutter a bit.

“So what are you thinking for dinner tonight? I know this cool little Italian place that just opened up.” Galo said as he moved around the desk to lean on Lio’s armrests, staring directly into the eyes of the man he loved so much.

Lio grabbed his collar and pulled him down for a kiss before winking.

“Or we could order from that Chinese place you like so much, stay in, watching movies…” Lio purred.

Galo’s face flushed a bit as he gulped.

“Maybe have some incredible sex before the movie ends.” Lio whispered as Galo whined.

“Lio, you can’t keep doing this to me every day! Do you know how many more floors I have to go up before I’m done?” Galo whined as he buried his face in Lio’s neck.

“Then maybe you should get a move on.” Lio pushed him back.

Galo pouted at him, his eyes wide and teary before he stood up, straightened his collar and left the office. Lio grinned as he heard Galo move down the hall, handing out the mail and greeting everyone he passed.


	12. Frankenstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were sent to kill a monster, but this one might just be too much for them.

Lio Fortia stared at the poster and then at the man before him.

“You have got to be joking.” Lio demanded.

Gueira deflated, his face drawn into a pout.

“Oh, come on, Boss! Think of it as easy money! We like easy money, right?” Gueira said.

Lio sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead.

“Gueira, this is clearly a waste of our time.” Lio stated.

“But Boss! Come on. How many of these things have we been on where there’s nothing and they still pay us anyway! It’s all about sound of mind with some of these small towns.” Gueira said.

Lio eyed the poster again before sighing.

“Fine. But this is the last one we take!” Lio yelled.

Lio shuddered as they rode through the thick fog, shotgun on his lap. The request was simple; townspeople had been noticing someone living in the nearby castle and things in town going missing. As far as anyone knew, it should be abandoned, but that didn’t mean anything to Lio. Meis whined about getting bugs in his hair and Lio was about to tell him to shut up when their horses stopped.

There was no reason for it. No explanation as to why all three horses stopped at the same time, but they did and suddenly the hair on the back of Lio’s neck stood on end.

“Is that…?” Meis whistled.

The castle, for what it was, was huge. It had towers that went all the way up, almost touching the sky and Lio had to wonder how that worked. He shook his head and got off his horse. If the horse didn’t want to go any further, then he wasn’t going to push it. They tied the horses to a nearby tree before heading towards the castle.

The closer they got, the more rundown it became. It was clear no one was living here and if they were, he couldn’t imagine they were doing well. They entered the castle and stared in awe. It had probably been beautiful once, but it was falling apart now. They kept close together as they trekked through the halls, not trusting this place to be as empty as it seemed when Lio heard movement.

“Hide.” he hissed.

They all ducked into various rooms, waiting to see what would happen next. Lio pulled out his shotgun, ready to blow someone away if he needed to when the person finally came into view. Lio’s heart stopped and his eyes were wide as he stared at the walking corpse. Stitched parts were the only thing holding this beast together. It’s choppy blue hair and mismatched blue eyes scanned the halls with dark intent.

“By the gods.” Meis whispered.

As if hearing Meis, it turned, eyes on the door where he was hiding. Meis was frozen solid, Lio could see the panic on his face. Lio jumped out, gun trained on him. The man turned and then looked down at the gun.

“Stay right there, monster!” Lio snapped.

The man reached out and ripped the gun easily from Lio’s hands. He watched in horror as he bent the barrel of the gun, making it useless. Lio swallowed and then looked at him.

“There now.” the man said, dusting his hands off as he stood there.

Lio blinked. It could talk?

“It can talk.” Gueira muttered as he stepped out.

“It has a name you know! First, you break into my house and then you call me ‘it’! Your creator never taught you any manners, huh?” the man demanded.

It was intelligent, it understood them, it had a name.

“What’s your name then?” Lio asked.

“It’s Galo! Nice to meet you!” Galo said excitedly.

“Oh… I’m Lio. That’s Meis and Gueira.” Lio wasn’t sure why he was introducing them, but it seemed appropriate. 

He waved, causing his hand to fall off with a thud. Gueira almost fainted while Galo scowled.

“Stupid stitches keep popping.” Galo grumbled as he put his hand back on.

“How… are you alive?” Meis asked.

“Hm? Oh! My creator did it! Isn’t it great?” Galo laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

“Your creator?” Lio asked.

“Yeah! Oh, I should introduce you guys to him! I bet he’ll be happy to see you, come on!” The three didn’t have time to react before Galo picked them all up and carried them down the hall, chatting excitedly.

“You guys will love him! It’s been years since anyone stopped by and he doesn’t really talk much anymore, but I’m sure seeing you three will put a smile on his face! Maybe then he’ll talk to me again!” Galo said as he stopped before a closed door.

Placing them down, he knocked loudly.

“Creator! Some people stopped by! Isn’t it exciting?” Galo called.

He opened the door and Lio felt his face pale. The room was covered in items, both large and small. He recognized some of them as things the townspeople had told them had gone missing. At the center of it all, a skeleton dressed in rags. Galo walked over, chatting with the skeleton as if it would talk back. If this was Galo’s creator, he had been dead for many years.

“Boss… what do we do?” Meis asked.

Gueira and Meis both looked terrified and Lio swallowed his fear as he stepped forward.

“Galo?” Lio called.

Galo turned to him, all bright eyed and smiling, and Lio almost felt sad for him. He was smart enough to understand life, but not death, apparently. Lio placed a hand on his arm and looked him in the eye.

“Galo… your creator is dead.” Lio said calmly.

“Huh? Dead? What’s that?” Galo asked curiously.

Lio turned to the creator and sighed.

“When a human can no longer exist in this world, they die. Your creator isn’t ignoring you, Galo. He can’t talk to you anymore because he isn’t here anymore.” Lio explained.

Galo’s brow furled.

“But, he’s right there. I can see him. Sure, he doesn’t leave this room anymore and it’s been a really long time since he ate the bread I keep bringing, but I can still see him.” Galo explained.

Lio frowned and looked at him.

“Galo, he’s gone somewhere far away. Somewhere you once were.” Lio stated.

Galo stared at him and then looked at his creator.

“You mean the white place?” Galo asked.

Lio nodded slowly and Galo looked down.

“So… if he’s gone… what does that mean?” Galo asked.

“It means it’s time to put his body to rest.” Lio stated.

Galo blinked a few times and Lio was shocked to see actual emotion in his eyes. Galo looked genuinely upset, close to crying, but his body couldn’t produce any tears.

“What do I do then? If he’s gone, I’ll be all alone.” Galo whispered.

Lio wasn’t sure why this creator had brought Galo back. Wasn’t sure about anything, but Galo was alive, in a sense, and it would be cruel to leave him here.

“You’ll just have to come with us then.” Lio decided.

Gueira and Meis’ mouths dropped, but Galo, Galo beamed like the brightest star and Lio nodded.

They buried the creator, who’s name they learned as Kray, in a grave on the property. Returning to their horses, Galo gasped as he pet Lio’s mare, cooing in delight at her.

“She’s so pretty!” Galo cooed as Lio rolled his eyes.

“Come on then, Galo. Time to go.” Lio said.

Galo grinned and though he was a bit of a mess, Lio was pleased to see that even a corpse could be lively if it wanted to be.


	13. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo and Lio are both stood up for a date, so they make do with each other.

Galo tugged at the collar of his shirt, not sure why he had let Aina dress him. She said something about making a good first impression? If you asked him, he made a better first impression with his shirt off, but whatever. He sat in the corner of the bar, wondering if it was inappropriate to get a drink before his date got there. Nearby, he noticed another guy sitting at a table, looking around.

When they locked eyes, Galo gave him the nod and the other nodded back before they went back to what they were doing: waiting. Another ten minutes go by and Galo is starting to get antsy. Did he go to the wrong bar? Does he have the wrong day? Time? City? He checks his phone, but nothing. He considers texting Aina, it is her friend after all, but puts his phone down. He sees the other guy checking his phone too, looking impatient. At least he isn’t the only one being stood up tonight.

Another ten goes by and his phone is as silent as a church mouse. He finally sends a message to Aina, asking where her friend is. No answer. The guy at the other table looks just as put out and he is not gonna sit here alone all night. He gets up.

“This seat taken?” Galo asks and the guy blinks.

“It was supposed to be, but she never showed up.” he grumbles.

Galo holds out a hand.

“Galo, nice to meet you on this crappy Friday night.” Galo says with a chuckle.

“Lio. Nice to meet you too. Feel like getting drunk with me?” Lio asks and Galo laughed.

“Glad to know we are on the same page!” Galo says.

An hour later and they are both shit faced. Neither of their dates ever showed up and Galo is grumbling something about his phone and ‘god damn blind dates who don’t fucking call’ when Lio’s phone goes off.

“What?” he demands.

“Ummm Boss? Date not going so hot?” Meis asks and Lio snorts.

“She never fucking showed, Meis. I’m here getting drunk with my new buddy, Galo.” Lio replies hotly.

“Oh… wait, are you drunk right now?” Meis asks and Lio snorts again.

“I am not drunk, I am wasted, I will have you know.” Lio states and Galo laughs so hard, he almost falls off his chair. 

Only his quick thinking stops that from happening and unfortunately he overcorrects himself too much, ending face first in Lio’s lap. That is definitely a dick under his cheek and holy shit, Lio is packing. He’s never really considered himself gay, maybe bi at best, but he would not mind asking Lio to join him tonight.

“Meis, I’ll call you back.” Lio says quickly and it is strained and that is a nice sound.

Maybe Galo’s too drunk to recognize boundaries or maybe he’s just lonely, but he glances up at Lio from under his eyelashes as he mouths his dick a bit and Lio looks like he is about to break his phone.

“So… my place or your’s?” Galo asks, eyes sparkling.

Lio throws some money on the table and all, but drags Galo out of the bar. They don’t even make it to either of their apartments. Instead they end up screwing in the backseat of Galo’s car and Galo never thought he would be the kind of guy to put out on the first date, but holy shit does Lio know how to use his hands, among other things.

They do eventually end up back at Galo’s place and he can honestly say, this night turned out better than he planned.

The next morning, Galo wakes up and wants to die. His head is throbbing and so is his ass, which is a little confusing until he hears another groan and looks over to see Lio waking up too. They look at each other for the longest time before Galo speaks.

“So, waffles or pancakes?” Galo grins and Lio snorts.

Best blind date ever!


	14. Medieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one said anything about a dragon!

Prince Galo stared down at the mob gathering below and had to wonder what was going on. It seems like the entire town had gathered outside the gates and he had no idea why. He turned to the guard behind him.

“Is King Kray available?” he asks.

“Not right now, My Prince. Please stay here while he deals with the crowd below.” the guard replied.

Galo pouted a bit before looking outside again. He can see torches and pitchforks and through he knew it wasn’t looking good, he was sure King Kray would certainly have an idea on how to fix this.

Kray sat on his throne, listening to the gathering mob outside and burning with all the rage he could barely contain. Did these peasants not understand how kind he was? How loving he was to let them live in his kingdom? Did they not understand anything? He glared at the doors, knowing who was the cause of all this ruckus.

“Bring me Galo.” Kray declared.

The guards went running to follow his command and Kray sat back on his throne. If they wanted a fight, they would get one.

Galo looked up when the doors opened, the guards urging him to come to the throne room quickly. He went without a second thought.

“You called for me?” Galo asked standing tall and proud.

“Yes, come to me, Galo.” Kray waved his hand and Galo moved closer, blinking.

“What is it, My King?” Galo asked.

Kray cupped his cheek and Galo leaned to his touch.

“Tell me, Galo, I saved you, did I not?” Kray asked.

“You did.” Galo replied, turning slightly to look at the door when they heard thumping against it.

Kray scowled. He was running out of time. The mob was at their doors.

“And you swore your life and loyalty to me, did you not?” Kray asked.

“Yes, I did.” Galo was starting to sound worried and Kray tightened his hand on Galo’s chin.

“And right now, I need you to do as I tell you and not fight back. Understand?” Kray’s eyes were glowing red and Galo found he couldn’t look away.

“I understand.” Galo whispered.

Kray smiled and placed a hand against his chest.

“Good.” Kray growled.

His power forced its way into Galo’s body and Galo screamed. It felt like he was being torn apart, only to be put back together, over and over and over again. He stumbled away from the king, curling into himself to protect himself from an attack he couldn’t stop. Galo’s screams echoed throughout the hall as Kray watched his body shift and change. The door at the end of the hall was broken down, the mob surging forward before they stopped, staring in horror at the beast before them.

Kray watched their fear with delight as the large dragon curled around his throne, the blue scales glittered in the sunlight streaming in from the windows. He held out a hand and the dragon roared.

“Go forth, my beast. Show them my true power.” Kray declared.

Lio sighed as he removed his hood to look at the map before him. Meis muttered something under his breath as Gueira scanned the horizon. 

“Are we almost there?” Meis asked.

“According to the map, yes. In fact, we should be there already.” Lio grumbled.

The thick fog made it impossible to see your hand in front of your face. He had no idea where they were, but according to the map, they should be there already.

“Are we sure this kingdom still exists? I mean, it’s been twenty years.” Gueira stated as they kept walking.

Lio was about to answer when his foot crossed over what seemed to be an invisible line and then suddenly, they could see again.

“Whoa.” Meis whispered.

They were standing in the town square, yet despite the sunny day, the place was empty. Not a soul was around, all the doors and windows sealed tight. Lio started to walk, eyes darting around as they continued on, but everything was so quiet and eerie. Lio made a rash decision and threw open the door to one home. It was empty.

“Are they all like this?” Meis asked.

“Seems like it.” Gueira called as he opened another door.

They check around, but the entire town was empty. It was creepy because they can see food rotting that people had prepared for a meal. It’s like the entire town disappeared in the middle of the day.

“Is that the castle?” Meis asked as he pointed and Lio nodded.

“Supposedly that’s where the treasure is. Let’s go.” Lio demanded.

They continue on, making sure to check for people as they go. It takes them most of the day to cross the kingdom and when night falls, they stopped outside the front gates. Adjusting their equipment, they entered the castle, only to stop dead when they came across something none of them were prepared for.

The large blue dragon barred down on them, it’s mouth open in a roar of rage at the sight of intruders. Lio swallowed hard, eyes wide before he dodged out of the way of the blue flames it spat at them.

“A DRAGON?! THERE’S A FUCKING DRAGON HERE?!” Gueira yelped as they ducked behind some pillars.

“That explains a lot, huh?” Lio stated.

“Boss, we are going to die, can you please not be sarcastic right now!” Meis snapped.

“Relax. I know magic, remember? We’ll take it down like we always do!” Lio replied.

Meis pulled his bow from his back as Gueira pulled his sword. All three of them worked together to corner the mighty beast when Gueira cut the chandelier and it hit the dragon in the head, knocking it unconcious. Knowing they only had a few minutes before it woke up, he gathered his magic, ready to put an end to the beast when it started to glow.

“Um what’s going on?” Meis whispered.

The dragon began to shrink, slowly scales faded away until only flesh was left. Lio stared in awe as the dragon became a man.

“Boss?” Gueira asked.

Lio moved closer as the man began to sit up, shaking his head with a moan of pain.

“That hurt.” he mumbled.

“You’re… human?” Lio asked.

His head snapped up and Lio was staring into the eyes of blue. He yelped when he saw Lio, flinching back as if in fear. He was naked and they could see scars covering his body.

“W-Who are you?” the dragon turned man asked.

“I am Lio, this is Gueira and Meis. You’re… a dragon?” Lio asked and the man frowned.

“No, I’m human. I was turned into a dragon. The name’s Galo.” Galo muttered as he shifted slightly.

“Are you the reason the town is empty?” Gueira asked and Galo paled so fast, Lio actually was concerned.

Galo turned his head and Lio followed his eyes to a skeleton sitting on the throne in the middle of the room.

“I… I didn’t have a choice.” Galo whispered.

Lio frowned. He can sense magic in those bones.

“Someone cursed you.” Lio said.

Galo swallowed as he nodded.

“My King… he said he needed my help. I just… wanted to help.” Galo whispered.

“Wait, King? Do you mean King Kray?” Meis suddenly asked.

“You know him?” Gueira asked.

“I heard stories about him from one of the people in my town growing up. He was a cruel king. The man told us that when the town rebelled against his rule, he destroyed them all. Never said anything about a dragon though.” Meis explained.

“The mob was at the doors.” Galo said sadly.

He got up, grabbing a piece of material to wrap around his waist. Standing up, they can see Galo was a tall man and Lio stared at his naked chest.

“He called me down and I came, but he was different. He was always so kind to me since taking me in. I never thought…” Galo walked over to the skeleton and stared down at him.

“When I woke up, it was all over. Everyone was dead… even Kray. I was alone, but I can’t leave this castle.” Galo stated.

“So he cursed you to be trapped here too. Hmmm.” Lio rubbed his chin.

“Boss, you know magic. Can’t you… you know.” Geuria wiggled his fingers and Lio gave him a bored look.

“It’s not that simple. Magic that old and that powerful will take time to fix.” Lio replied hotly.

Galo chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I have plenty of time.” Galo stated.


	15. Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who can scare the most people? Challenge accepted.

When Meis originally suggested getting a job as a scarer at a haunted house, Lio just rolled his eyes. He didn’t even care much for Halloween, so why would he bother with something as stupid as that? But Meis was persistent when he wanted to be and they happened to get lucky with the job, so Lio guessed it wasn’t so bad.

On his first day, Lio was dressed as a vampire; cape, fangs, tight pants, the whole nine yards. He assumed Meis and Gueira would be in the same room, but instead, he ends up in another room with a scarer called Galo, dressed as Frankenstein’s monster. The idea was that Lio would distract them and Galo would pop out of the closet behind them, forcing them to run to the next room.

Lio thinks it’s stupid, Galo thinks it’s hilarious and by the end, they made a game out of it. Galo winked his way and put forth the challenge.

“I want to see how can make them scream louder. Loser buys dinner.” Galo explained.

Lio wasn’t just a man with a desire to rise to a challenge, but a man with a desire to crush it. Lio uses every tactic he can think of to get the biggest screams while Galo goes for a more simple approach, sneak up on them and yell really loudly.

“Well, that was fun.” Galo said, but his voice was barely more than a whisper after all the yelling.

His friend, Aina, is helping him get the face paint off as they shut down for the night. It’s only day one, but Lio has had a blast. He never knew this could be so much fun.

“True, though I do think I would prefer sushi for my prize dinner.” Lio said simply.

Galo gasped, head snapping to him.

“Now wait just a minute here! I totally made someone scream louder than you did!” he demanded.

“Galo, making yourself yell louder than everyone else was not a part of the challenge.” Lio replied.

Galo flushed hotly, though you can barely see it under the green face paint.

“That last guy totally screamed the loudest and you know it!” Galo demanded.

Lio’s eyes flashed and he grinned.

“Is that so? Well, I guess we'll just have to see tomorrow then. I promise you, I will win.” Lio declared.

Galo leaned in and held out his head.

“Bring it on!” Galo said with a grin.

The next night, Lio and Galo are paired together again since they did such an amazing jumped the first night. Instead of vampire and monster, Galo was now a werewolf, furry tail and all while Lio was dressed as a hunter, meant to scare them into his waiting paws. The first few batches that come through don’t even scream and Lio was incredibly annoyed by it. 

“They keep acting like I’m a child or something!” he stomped his foot as the waited for the next group to come.

“Then use it to your advantage! Sneak among them or something.” Galo called.

A lightbulb went off in Lio’s head and he smirked. The next group was easy to slip among and when they get to the center of the room, he whistled sharply. Galo, thankfully, seemed to understand it and came barreling towards them. As the group goes running from the room, Lio grinned. 

“Oh, that’s a nice add on.” Galo said smiling.

Another successful night and they still can’t decide who won. This continued until October ended and the haunted house closed down. Lio was, admittedly, sad to see it was over, but they still hadn’t decided who won. On the last night, Lio walked over to Galo at the party for the cast, a final thank you for a good season.

“We never did figure out who won.” Lio stated and Galo rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, I don’t know about that, but I’d be happy to take you to dinner if you’d be interested…” Galo said softly.

Lio blinked and flushed.

“I would like that.”


	16. Post Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo and Lio only had each other.

Lio removed the binoculars from his eyes and shook his head.

“I don’t see anything.” Lio stated, handing them off to Galo, who raised them to his own eyes before lowering them again.

“Me neither. We sure this is where the map pointed to?” Galo asked.

Lio pulled the map out of his bag, making sure to pull down his goggles to protect his eyes from the harsh winds. The map was old, the paper yellowed with age. He huffed in annoyance.

“If we can’t find this water supply, we’re going to be in big trouble.” Galo whispered, adjusting his shotgun on his back.

Lio sighed deeply. He knew that, they both did. Water was rare in these parts, even rarer since the drought came. There hasn’t been rain in weeks and their supply was already dangerously low. Lio glanced at Galo out of the corner of his eye and he wondered how they were going to survive.

“It’s ok, Lio! We’ll find it and everything will be great again! You’ll see!” Galo said and Lio let out a soft smile.

“You’re right. Let’s go.” Lio stated.

They walked down the hill, careful to check for traps or other things. The most dangerous thing out here wasn’t Mother Nature, but their fellow survivors, though they don’t know how many of those are left. For all they knew, they could be the last two humans alive. Lio felt a twinge of sorrow at that. At one point, he had been a leader of a small town of survivors, but that had been years ago.

“What’s that?” Galo stopped and pointed.

Lio paused and looked up to see a town, or what remained of a town off in the distance. It could be a trap, he’s heard about those before, but they need someplace to get out of the storm that’s coming. They made it there just in time, locking themselves in what looked like an old fire station before the storm hit.

“Hopefully, this place will hold up.” Lio stated.

“Whoa.” Galo muttered as they walked inside.

“I forgot that places used to look like this.” Lio whispered.

It’s like a relic of the past. The place was empty, but everything was in order. It didn’t even look ransacked. That’s rare around these parts. They walked through the halls and Galo frowned.

“I wanted to be a firefighter once.” he said.

Lio frowned, startled.

“You did?” Lio asked.

“Yeah, before everything happened, I was actually working on my CPR license.” Galo sighed and Lio knew that feeling.

The end of the world had come so suddenly. There had been nothing, no signs, no signals something was about to go down. One day, Lio was concerned about what shampoo to by, the next, the world was engulfed in flames. It had been swift, sudden and over before they knew it. Lio had woken up in a different world than he remembered and had struggled to survive.

“I don’t think I was in school at the time.” Lio replied.

It was so long ago, it felt like an entire lifetime ago. Galo stopped in front of a picture frame, staring at the faces of people he didn’t know and smiled.

“I just always wanted to help people.” he whispered.

Lio could understand that. Galo’s heart was as big as they came and that’s why Lio picked him as his second in command. To think, at one point in his life, he hadn’t known Galo. Hadn’t relied on him like he does now. Hadn’t needed Galo by his side at all times, lest they be attacked. It is both shocking and terrifying to think about.

“Is it bad… that I’m happy it happened?” Galo asked quietly.

Lio stared at him and shook his head before moving beside him. Their hands slipped together as they stared at the picture.

“No… I am too.”

  
  



	17. Mythology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio is the God of The Underworld. Galo is his beautiful husband.

Lio stared with a sigh. Down below, the souls of the dead drifted along. A never ending line of souls. Turly, some days, being the god of the dead was not worth it.

“Honey! I’m home!” his husband called Galo as he stepped into the room.

Lio turned to him and almost swooned like the day they met. The only son of Demeter, Galo was the god of vegetation and Lio’s husband, the prince of the Underworld. Galo had his arms full of fruits and other things that made Lio turn to him in interest.

“Good harvest this year then?” Lio said as he got up and kissed his husband.

It had been six long months since he had seen him after all. Galo went up to see his mother during those summer months while Lio was trapped down below without him. Lio was incredibly lonely during those times.

“Excellent! Mother was super happy about it!” Galo placed the bouquet on the table before gathering his husband in his arms and kissing him soundly.

“Does that mean she will be satisfied until next year?” Lio asked as he pressed against the broad chest.

Galo glowed with all the light of a million stars. His godly glow always made Lio feel warm and cared for.

“Hopefully! You know her, after all!” Galo laughed and it bounced around the room in a way that Lio had never been able to figure out.

“Good, because I am not giving you up early next time.” Lio growled.

Galo smiled and hugged him tight. It killed Lio every time he had to release Galo to his mother, but it was the only way to keep the seasons in check. If he didn’t Demeter, in all her wisdom, would end up killing more people than the Underworld could handle. He didn’t need more souls to keep track of, thank you very much!

“I missed you so much.” Galo whispered and Lio hugged him back, soaking in the warmth of Galo’s embrace.

When he had first set eyes on Galo in that field all those years ago, Lio had been smitten. So smitten, he had stolen Galo away without a second thought. It had ended with millions dead because Demeter just couldn’t leave them alone and Lio with his husband only half of the year.

“Don’t worry. I will make up for lost time.” Lio purred, nuzzling his face in Galo’s broad chest.


	18. Bikers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio's gang stops at a local bar. The bartender is pretty cool.

Lio pulled into the bar’s parking lot and kicked down the kickstand on his bike. Behind him, his crew including Meis and Gueira did the same.

“Remember, don’t start any shit you can’t handle.” Lio commanded as he adjusted his leather jacket.

“Yes, Boss!” they replied.

Lio walked through the door, ignoring the stares of the people already inside. He slipped onto the bar stool and waved the bartender over. The bartender, some muscle head with blue hair, smiled as he came over.

“Welcome! What can I get ya!” the man said loudly.

Lio looked at him, eyebrow raised. How could someone be so cheerful in a dive bar like this?

“Whatever’s on tap.” Lio said.

There was a chorus of other orders that the bartender quickly started working on. Despite being by himself, he got the orders out quickly while still keeping track of the other patrons. Lio’s eyes travelled over the man’s body, noting he was pretty hot.

“Hey, Galo! Another round over here!” someone yelled in the back.

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’!” The bartender, Galo, replied loudly.

Before long, Galo was talking with his crew like they were old pals, Meis and Gueira even chiming in. Lio just watched this all with calmness, sipping his beer. The beer was flowing, the party going and the regulars were pretty much gone. As the night started to wind down, Galo cheerfully kept up with them and Lio made a note that he was an ok guy for this hick town.

Just as the bar was starting to look like it was about to close its doors for the night, the door opened one last time and an older man came in. He was broad shouldered with blonde hair and immediately, Galo’s smile died.

“Kray, I already told you to leave today. You know you aren’t supposed to be here.” Galo demanded, arms crossed.

“Come on now, Galo. I don’t see a reason why I can’t be here.” Kray said simply.

Lio’s eyes narrowed.

“Listen, Kray, you’ve been trespassed from here, remember? You can’t come here anymore. We already went over this yesterday.” Galo sounded exasperated, but Kray simply sat down on a bar stool.

“Kray, don’t do this. Don’t make me call the cops on you again, please.” Galo begged, but Kray just sat there.

“Meis, Gueira.” Lio called.

His two generals turned to him as Lio got up.

“Galo, just one beer and I’ll leave. Promise.” Kray said.

“No, Kray. You said that last time and I ended up with three broken bar stools and a split lip. Get lost.” Galo demanded.

Kray’s face fell and he stood up, towering over Galo, despite the bar between them.

“Can we help you?” Lio asked as he came over.

Galo looked a bit startled, staring at the bikers with a look of gratefulness.

“I could use some, yeah.” Galo admitted.

Lio nodded as Meis and Gueira stood by his side. Kray turned to them, looking down on them as if he were better somehow.

“Just get out of here, man. He doesn’t want you here.” Meis demanded, arms crossed.

His crew shifted, ready to pounce if given the que, but Lio just stood there, eyes locked with Kray’s. Kray scowled.

“Galo is too stupid to know what he wants. Or understand the consequences of his actions.” Kray said coldly.

“Kray, enough. Just go before I call the cops again. You don’t want to go through that humiliation again do you!” Galo snapped, hands slamming on the counter in his anger.

Kray turned to him and there was rage in his eyes.

“I lost the election because of you.” he said coldly.

“You lost the election because of your own actions! Coming back here to harass me isn’t going to make you feel better!” Galo snarled.

Kray’s hand shot out and he grabbed Galo by the hair, slamming his head against the counter. Lio yelled and his crew tackled Kray to the floor while Lio went over the counter and checked on Galo. He was on the floor, holding his now bleeding nose. Lio grabbed a towel and handed it to him.

“Get him out of here!” Lio roared.

Kray was dragged from the bar and he knew his boys would take care of him. Turning back to Galo, he found the man smiling at him from behind the blood.

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Galo whispered.

Lio smiled back and nodded.

“Any time.”


	19. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo was his soulmate. That Lio was pretty sure of.

Galo was his soulmate. That Lio was pretty sure of. How Lio had ended up with someone so amazing, that he wasn’t so sure about. The man was too kind, too gentle, too loving for someone like him. Lio had done things, things he wasn’t proud of and would take to his grave before admitting to think he deserved someone like Galo in the first place.

“Whaaa! How can you say that, Boss!” Gueira said when Lio finally admitted his thoughts on the matter.

Meis nodded, carding his hand through Gueira’s hair as they sat in the pizzeria. Lio sighed and rested his head on his hand.

“He’s just so… I dunno wonderful.” Lio said with a flush before sipping his soda.

Gueira snorted.

“Are we talking about the same idiot whom you almost strangled last week because he used too much detergent and shrunk your favorite shirt?” Gueira asked as Meis snickered.

“Yeah, but he made up for it by buying me two more.” Lio replied.

“The same idiot who almost crashed your new bike because he was test riding it before giving it to you?” Meis asked.

Lio smiled.

“He didn’t mean to. The bike had too much power, he wasn’t used to it.” Lio said.

“The same guy who decided that dancing with you in the bathroom was a great idea, only to slip on his own towel and almost give you both a concussion?” Gueira asked.

Lio laughed.

“He just wanted to show me a dance move Varys showed him.” Lio said between giggles.

Meis and Gueira smiled at Lio’s joy. Even they could admit, Galo made their Boss happy and they weren’t going to keep him from that. Not when it was the first time in their lives Lio actually looked truly happy.

“Well, if you think so, then I agree.” Meis stated.

“What about Galo? Does he agree?” Gueira asked.

Lio paused. He had never thought about what Galo thought. Maybe he should ask.

“Soulmates?” Galo asked when Lio got home that night.

Lio nodded, curled up in a fluffy blanket on the couch. It was cold, so Galo was making dinner while Lio tried to get warm.

“Yeah… I mean I know it’s stupid…” Lio trailed off, flushing.

Maybe he should have kept his thoughts to himself? Galo didn’t seem interested in such a thing. Galo hummed as he carried over some soup and hands Lio a bowl, getting under the blanket so Lio could curl up against him.

“I dunno. I mean soulmates are great, I guess, but like I always thought the whole idea was weird.” Galo admitted.

“How so?” Lio asked.

“I mean no one is perfect and soulmates are basically like the perfect matching pair, right?” Galo asked.

Lio hummed as he blew on his soup.

“But like no one is perfect. I know there are probably some things about me that you can’t stand. Like when I sing in the shower really early in the morning or when I forget to fold my clothes before falling into bed.” Galo stated.

Lio paused, spoon hanging out of his mouth. That was true. That shit did drive him absolutely nuts.

“And like I know I hate it when you hog all the blankets and the fact that you stole my favorite hoodie and still won’t give it back.” Galo side eyed him, but Lio looked away pointedly.

“So?” Lio asked.

“So how can we be soulmates and perfect for each other if there are things we don’t like about each other? Personally, I’d like to think we picked each other because we loved each other and not because the universe paired us together.” Galo nodded, as if he made perfect sense and Lio sat there.

Admittedly, when he put it like that… Lio smiled.

“You’re right. Screw soulmates. You’re my idiot that I picked because I like the way you hold me at night and you make me laugh with your lame puns.” Lio replied.

“Right! And I like it that you’ll stroke my hair if my head is on your lap and you let me cuddle you whenever I want! See? Perfectly imperfect pair!” Galo laughed and Lio leaned against him.

Perfectly imperfect pair. That sounded a lot better than soulmates in his book.


	20. Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo loved talking to Lio

They said he went nuts after the fire. Said that he lost his mind after watching everything he knew and loved being engulfed in flames. Galo was pretty sure he went nuts because his then adopted father tried to kill him, but who the hell knew for true? Certainly not he. He had been in this place for years by this point, listened to one doctor after another misdiagnose him, but that was fine.

For Galo, that was fine because at least he wasn’t alone. There was another patient here he liked to hang out with and that made all he had suffered under the hands of uncaring doctors worth it.

“I don’t see why you don’t report them.” Lio stated one day.

He was reading a book, Galo’s head resting on his lap. Technically they weren’t supposed to do things like this, it was against the rules, but the staff were scared of Lio. They didn’t dare do anything that would set off his rather explosive temper. 

“I don’t see what the point is. It’s not like it will really stop them. Who listens to the crazy ones after all?” Galo replied.

Lio lowered his book, eyes narrowed.

“You are not crazy. We’ve been over this.” Lio growled and Galo smiled.

“You’re right.” Galo said easily and Lio nodded, going back to his book. 

The sun was coming in through the dayroom windows and Galo sighed as he closed his eyes. It was starting to get warm in the room. Soon it would be too warm and Galo would really start to feel it. He would be reminded of the fire that took his parents and that would send him downwards, as it always did.

For now, however? He was fine. Everything was warm and safe. Lio was here by his side, running his fingers through Galo’s hair as he read his book. Galo wasn’t even sure what it was about, it was all words and no pictures, but Lio liked that book. He always read that book and even now, Lio’s fingers left Galo’s hair for only a moment to turn the page before they were right back where they belonged.

The orderlies watched as Galo talked to himself, his head looking like it was resting on someone’s lap that they couldn’t see. He did this all the time, talking to someone by the name of Lio. As far as the doctors knew, Lio was, at least in Galo’s own mind, another patient here, but they had never had a Lio in this place. Doctor’s couldn’t even find a Lio in his background that would explain this delusion.

They knew better than to correct him however. The last time they had tried, Galo had flown into a rage and almost killed someone. Best to just let him believe.


	21. Angel/Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo as an angel, Lio as a devil. That's it.

The young angel called Galo smiled as he wiped his brow. Another day, another human saved from temptations! Pleased he had managed to help the soul at the last second, he gathered his energy, ready to move onto the next human that needed his guidance when a loud cough got his attention.

“Hm?” Galo turned around and found another creature staring at him.

“So, you’re the angel who saved that human, huh?” the man asked.

He wore a black suit and had two horns curling from his forehead.

“Are you a devil?” Galo asked.

He had never actually seen one up close before! Galo moved closer, his own small white wings shifting with interest. The devil raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“That I am. Name’s Lio and you just took my lunch from me.” Lio stated.

Galo blinked before huffing and crossing his arms.

“I saved that human from damning their soul to hell. That’s my job.” Galo stated simply.

Lio take a step forward, practically standing in Galo’s space, thought Galo didn’t mind that much.

“Well, my job is to make sure they end up in Hell, so I think we are at in impasse, don’t you agree?” Lio purred.

Galo stared at him, curious.

“I don’t think so. I mean both of us have a job to do, but there are plenty other humans I can’t help that you can take.” Galo replied.

Lio raised an eyebrow.

“Is that so? So you’re offering me some humans then?” Lio smiled and Galo jerked back.

“What! No! I’ll try to bring them down the path of righteousness! I’m not just going to give them to you!” Galo stomped his foot.

Lio snickered and turned away.

“Well, then little angel, I’d like to see you try!” Lio laughed.

“My name is not little angel! It’s Galo! And I will save souls from you!” Galo rose to the challenge as Lio disappeared.

Galo sat in the pew, staring at the altar before him. It had been many centuries since he became an angel. His once tiny wings were now fully grown. He had helped hundreds of thousands of souls to Heaven, saving them from damnation. He let out a sigh as he felt the shift beside him.

“Hello, little angel.” Lio stated, putting his feet up on the pew before them.

Galo whacked his legs and he put them down with a pout.

“How rude.” Lio pouted.

“Knock it off, Lio. You are in the house of our Lord.” Galo said simply.

Lio rolled his eyes.

“Your Lord, not mine.” Lio replied under his breath.

Galo cracked a smile as he leaned back, glancing at Lio from the corner of his eye.

“Not as talkative today, Lio. Something wrong?” Galo asked.

Lio scuffed and shifted closer to the other.

“You should know why. Another soul stolen from me, Galo. My boss is not happy.” Lio crossed his arms.

Galo snickered.

“I thought you answered to no one, Mr. Satan himself?” Galo asked curiously.

Lio smirked.

“I don’t, but there are plenty of devils who want to know why I am losing so many souls to you.” Lio stated.

Galo turned to him and pecked him on the cheek before pulling back.

“The world may never know.” Galo said, eyes alight.


	22. Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hufflepuff and a Slytherin? Friends?

Galo tugged at his tie, wincing a bit. He hated shit like this, but rules were rules, he supposed. As he stood, waiting for the class to move into the room, he noted someone standing just on the edge of the group, face buried in the textbook already. Galo moved over and noted he was a Slytherin.

“Yo, getting some reading before class?” Galo asked.

The Slytherin looked up at him, eyes bright.

“I might be.” he replied coldly.

“Great! That’s amazing! What chapter are you on?” Galo asked curiously.

The Slytherin snapped the textbook closed and put it in his bag.

“Chapter two, but I suppose I should wait before class starts to see where we are going to begin. I am Lio, by the way.” Lio held out a hand and Galo smiled brightly.

“Galo! Nice to meet you!” Galo stated, reaching up to adjust his tie again.

“If you keep tugging on it, you might rip it. Here.” Lio cocked his finger and Galo bent down so Lio could adjust his yellow and black tie.

“Thanks! Man, I hate these things, but I guess I have to wear it.” Galo said laughing.

Just then, the professor walked by and the class filtered in. Inside, Galo and Lio found themselves at the same table since there was an uneven number of students in both groups. As Galo pulled his book out, Lio noticed something odd.

“What’s this?” Lio asked as he pulled a small orb from his bag.

“Oh, it’s my Remembrall! I’m always forgetting something, so I carry it on me!” Galo said proudly.

Lio’s eyes drifted to Galo’s outfit and sighed.

“Galo, you do realize you forgot your robes, right?” Lio asked.

Galo blinked, looked down and cursed.

“Ah man! On the first day too!” Galo’s head hit the table, much to the annoyance of the professor.

After getting lectured by the professor, Galo leaned to Lio and whispered.

“Thanks, I didn’t even realize it!” Galo said with a smile and Lio thought.

“Maybe, this won’t be so bad.”

Galo and Lio became a familiar pair around Hogwarts. Often times, if you saw one, the other was nearby. Once or twice a week, the other would join their friend at their house table. While the Hufflepuffs accepted Lio with no problems, Lio had threatened his whole house that if anyone so much as looked at Galo wrong, they would have him to deal with and they did not want that.

“Hey, Lio, look at this!” Galo said loudly.

Lio looked up from his book to see Galo hanging upside down from his broomstick.

“If you fall, I am not taking you to the Infirmary.” Lio called.

Galo laughed loudly and Lio smiled to himself.


	23. Bad Ending (Trigger Warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo never realized the danger

Galo breathed the last of the promare fire into Lio’s body and felt lighter. He pulled back, watching as the limbs Lio had lost slowly came back. He let out a breath of relief, seeing Lio’s eyes twitch open. His heart cried with joy. He had been so scared, so fucking scared that it wouldn’t work, that Lio would fade away like he never existed.

He was so thankful, he could have cried, but he held the tears back. They didn’t have time for that right now.

“Galo.” Lio whispered.

“Hey.” Galo whispered back.

He never realized the danger.

Lio opened his eyes and was amazed that he wasn’t dead. Life had been breathed back into his lungs, his body was stitching itself back together, piece by piece. Above him, Galo was smiling, eyes bright with the remaining ashes of the promare he had held in his soul. The promare Lio had given him just in case. He was thankful he was so cautious now. 

“Galo.” the name was whispered like a prayer on the wind.

“Hey.” Galo whispered back.

His soul was still bright, like a beacon in the night. Lio couldn’t have been given a better partner. A shadow moved and Lio looked past him, fear crashing into his soul.

“Galo!” he called the name, hoping the man would understand the danger he was in.

It was too late. A single bullet and Galo’s head exploded. The blood splashed onto his face and body was Galo’s body slumped over him. Staring up, Lio could only look into the wicked eyes of the man who had just murdered Galo. Kray’s crazed smile was sheared into his brain and Lio screamed.

  
  



	24. Lawyers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio has made it his mission to take Kyra Foresight down. Galo Thymos might just be the key witness he needs.

“We are going to lose this case.” Lio muttered as he threw the file onto the desk.

Beside him, Gueira and Meis sighed, rubbing their foreheads. The case was impossible, there was no way they were going to be able to prosecute him like this. Kray Foresight might just get away with murder. Lio’s fists clenched and he glared at the face on the board, hating the mocking smirk hanging there.

“We can’t hold him much longer. We either have to charge him or let him go.” Meis muttered.

“So the bastard will walk again? For the fourth time!” Gueira snapped.

Lio closed his eyes and rubbed them. It was looking that way. A knock came to the door and another officer peeked his head in.

“Um District Attorney Fortia? You have a visitor.” the officer said nervously.

“We’re busy. Tell them to wait.” Gueira snapped.

“But sir, he said he has something to help break the case.” the officer replied.

“They all say that.” Meis snorted dismissively.

“But… it’s Galo Thymos.” the officer finished.

All three heads snapped up.

“The Galo Thymos? The one who wouldn’t even talk to us before?” Meis demanded.

“Yes, that one.” the officer replied.

“Show him in then.” Lio commanded.

Ten minutes later, Galo Thymos was sitting in Lio’s office, eyes on the floor.

“I have to say, Mr. Thymos, I never expected to see you in my office after you point blank told me to go fuck myself.” Lio stated.

Galo sighed deeply and looked at him.

“Me neither, believe that. But…” Galo looked away again.

He looked nervous, even ashamed. He pulled out a small recorder and Lio raised an eyebrow.

“It’s all on there. He confessed to everything.” Galo whispered.

Lio’s eyes got wide.

“What?” Lio demanded.

“He called me last night. He was bragging about how he was going to get away with another murder…” Galo trailed off.

Lio frowned and took the recorder.

“What made you decide to start recording him? I mean you were his biggest supporter.” Meis asked.

Galo frowned.

“I believed in him because he saved me from a fire when I was younger. I thought the world of him, but if he committed this arson, who’s to say he didn’t also commit the arson that killed my parents? He was the only one they ever pointed the finger at, but I told them they had to look elsewhere. What if I helped my parents’ murderer get away?” Galo asked.

Lio looked at him and sighed. Admittedly, they did have some evidence that he had a hand in that fire too, but Galo had been such a staunch supporter, that they feared putting him on the stand would have been a disaster. Now, they might just have a shot.

“Mr. Thymos, if we put you on the stand, can you confirm what is being said in their recording?” Lio asked.

“Absolutely. If he did kill these people, he needs to pay.” Galo stated.

Lio nodded and turned to Meis and Gueira.

“Let’s get started. We have a monster to put away.”


	25. Stripclub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meis and Gueira just want Lio to get laid

“Just because I said I was sick of being single, doesn’t mean I wanted to come here.” Lio said with a scowl.

Meis and Gueira rolled their eyes as they dragged him into the club.

“Come on, Boss. It’s just a little bit of fun!” Gueira stated.

“Fun for who?” Lio demanded.

The flashing lights and pounding bass hit them as soon as they entered the club. Gueira steered them over to a booth and sat down. Lio felt his face flush as the first ‘dancer’ walked on the stage.

“When can we go?” Lio whispered.

“Just relax a little, I’ll grab some drinks.” Gueira said with a wink.

He walked away.

“I need to use the bathroom. I’ll be back.” Meis said and he walked away.

Alone in the booth, Lio kept his head down. Coming to a stripclub was one thing, coming to a gay stripclub because his boys wanted him to get laid was completely different.

“Now, welcome to the stage, a man who will cool your fire if you just let him, Galo!” the announcer yelled.

Lio glanced up and felt his heart begin to beat in his chest. The man was beautiful, bright blue hair and an amazing face. Lio couldn’t help, but notice his body was nice too. He was shirtless, wearing only low riding pants.

“Oh, found one you like, huh?” Gueira said as he came back over, drinks in hand.

“What? No! I was just curious!” Lio flushed as Meis came over too, sliding into the booth.

They watched as Galo worked the pole and Lio felt hot under the collar. Holy shit, the man’s chest and legs were strong. At one point, their eyes met and Galo gave him a wink and a smile.

“Ohhh, he likes you.” Meis snickered.

“Or he thinks I have money.” Lio rolled his eyes.

He did have money, he worked hard for it, however. He wasn’t about to hand it over to some big chested himbo. When Galo left the stage, Lio turned his attention to his drink and downed half of it. A few minutes later, Gueira noticed Galo out walking around the crowd and waved him over, much to Lio’s embarrassment.

“Hey there! Haven’t seen you guys around here before, you new?” Galo asked smiling and Gueira grinned.

“Eeyup! Thought we would take our Boss here to a local spot.” Gueira said as Galo laughed.

“That’s nice of you! I hope you guys are enjoying the show!” Galo winked at Lio again and he flushed.

Lio wanted to have a snappy comeback, but he was too busy staring at Galo’s chest and wondering how much time he must put into his fitness routine.

“Oh, I know someone who does.” Meis said smirking.

Galo came over periodically to hang out and talk and by the end of the night, Lio had Galo’s phone number in his phone. He wasn’t sure what he was going to use it for, but maybe Galo would be willing to have some private sessions?


	26. Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo hated hunting fairies

Galo Thymos was a hunter of the supernatural kind. He had fought werewolves, found nests of vampires and hunted down sirens. When it came to finding the unknown, Galo was about as good as you could get. Fairies, however, were a different story.

“I hate fairies.” Galo muttered as he searched the nearby woods.

Fairies were nasty little creatures and pretty much the bane of Galo’s existence. They were just so small! And hard to catch! And where there was one, there was always like ten others!

“Ah ha! There you are!” Galo yelled when he saw the lights flash by. 

He raced after them, never considering that chasing them might not be the best idea. He chased through into the thicken trees and bushes until his pants got stuck.

“Fuck!” he yelped as he tried to pull his leg out and ended with his pants torn.

“Fuck.” he muttered before looking up.

The forest was a lot denser here than where he had started and he wasn’t even sure he could find his way back if he tried.

“Double fuck.” he said before he started walking.

As he kept going, he started to hear what sounded like music. As it got louder and louder, Galo found himself a bit enticed. The music seemed to pulse through him and as he came across where it was coming from, he found a field of people, dancing, singing and twirling. The lights hung from the trees and the smell of something sweet made his mouth water. 

Two hands suddenly pushed him forward and he stumbled into the crowd. There was a pause and then a cry and Galo was dragged into the wild, crazy dance. His pack was ripped from his back, his gun from his side, his shirt from his chest and his knife from his hand. Spinning round and round, he felt dizzy, his knees giving way when he finally landed at the feet of the person in the center of it all.

He looked up and locked eyes with the most beautiful man he had ever seen. His eyes grew wide, his face flushed with both desire and adrenaline. The man smiled at him and bent down, cupping his chin and tilting his head up. Jesus Christ, if he wasn’t the most gorgeous man Galo had ever laid eyes on. The man spoke, but it was drowned out by all the music and sounds around him.

“What? I can’t hear you.” Galo shouted.

The man smiled and took a sip from the glass in his other hand before bending down even more. Mouth partially open, Galo was startled when he was kissed, the wine slipping into his mouth, a bit dribbling down from the corners of their mouths and Galo moaned.

Vaguely, he knew something was wrong. Why would humans have a party in a dense forest where people were known to end up torn apart or go missing? He knew, somehow, some way, that these were fairies and he had fallen right into a trap, but as his hands came up and he wrapped them around the neck of the man above him, Galo didn’t care about that.

He danced, he sang, he spun around with just about everyone at that party, but he always returned to the man in the middle. Like lightning striking the highest tower, Galo returned to him again and again and again, for another kiss, another touch, another, another, another! The man fed him bits of food and wine, often with his own two fingers. He whispered things in Galo’s ears, but Galo couldn’t understand what he was saying!

“Please.” Galo whispered, their bodies pressed against each other and the man’s eyes flashed.

Galo was slammed against a table and cried out as his pants were torn from him. His eyes never left the other man, even as his boxers were pulled off. Warmth spread through him and he cried out in pleasure. The others watched them as they coupled and as Galo came, he cried out the name whispered in his ear.

“Lio!”

“My King?” Meis asked.

The Fairy King Lio glanced up with a hum.

“Yes, Meis?” he asked.

“It’s been almost two weeks… when are you going to…?” Meis looked down at the human curled up against him, Galo’s head snuggled into Lio’s chest.

“I’m not sure. I quite like this one.” Lio stated, his fingers running through Galo’s hair.

Galo hummed in his sleep and pressed against the hand, sighing in delight. Lio smirked and glanced at Meis. 

“I’ll play with him for a few weeks longer.”


	27. Disney Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio meets a man hidden in a tower and boy, is his hair long.

Lio panted as he stared up at the tower. In the distance, he could hear the guards coming and knew he had to hide. Taking the arrows from his belt, he was quick to scale the tower, before closing the shutters behind him. He stood there a moment before letting out a breath of relief. Pulling his satchel close, he opened it, smiling at the jeweled crown on the inside.

“Alone at last.” he muttered.

A hit to the back of his head and he went down with a thud.

He groaned as he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed is he was tied up, the second thing is that his head hurt like a bitch and the third was that his satchel was gone. His eyes snapped open and he looked around quickly.

“Where is it?” he hissed.

“Where you won’t ever find it.” another voice replied.

Lio looked over to see a young man with long, long, long blue hair step into the light. He was tall, broad chested and holding a frying pan.

“Are you sure?” Lio asked.

A quick glance around told him it was hidden in a pot nearby, but Lio kept that to himself. He stared at the man and raised an eyebrow.

“And who are you?” Lio asked.

“Ah ah ah! I’m the one asking the questions here!” he said pointing to his chest.

Lio sighed and leaned back in his chair. He eyed what he originally thought was blue rope, but now realized was blue hair and then looked at him again, waiting.

“So… who are you? How did you find me and why do you want my hair?” the man demanded.

Lio gave him a look.

“First of all, my name is Lio, second, I found you by accident and third, why would I want your hair? I was looking for a place to hide.” Lio replied.

The man’s shoulders slumped a bit and he looked very confused.

“You… don’t want my hair?” he asked.

“No? Who would.” Lio rolled his eyes.

The man seemed stumped, crossing his arms as he walked away from Lio. Lio looked around and paused, realizing, maybe, that this man lived here. A tower, out in the middle of nowhere? That was… odd.

“So Lio… you said you were running from someone?” he asked.

Lio huffed.

“Hiding, not running. There is a difference, but yes.” Lio replied.

“Oh… what’s it like? Out there?” the man asked, looking wide eyed.

Lio frowned at him, confused.

“Um, nice I guess? The weather is pretty nice this time of year. Relatively warm. That kind of thing.” Lio stated.

The man pouted.

“Nooo! I mean like out there!” He threw open the window and pointed to the distance.

Lio stared at him.

“Woody. You know, since there’s a forest and everything.” Lio stated.

The other huffed and crossed his arms.

“You’re not getting it.” he said.

“No, I’m really not. What exactly are you asking me?” Lio demanded.

“What’s it like in town? That’s where you came from, right? I can see the castle from here.” he demanded.

Lio frowned.

“It’s a town. You know, people everywhere? Little shops and things.” Lio explained.

“No… I don’t know. I’ve never been.” he sighed and Lio’s frown got deeper.

“Why not? If you can see it from here, it’s not a long trip.” Lio said.

“I can’t! God, if Kray ever found out I left, he would be furious with me!” the bluette said in shock.

Kray? Kray the royal advisor? Lio smelt a rat here.

“Who are you?” Lio demanded.

“Huh? I’m Galo.” Galo replied confused.

There was something about this guy that was familiar. Something Lio recognized, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Well, what if he didn’t know?” Lio asked.

Galo looked at him, confused.

“Know about?” Galo asked.

“You leaving. How about this, I take you to town and bring you back. When I’m done, you give me back that satchel you took.” Lio stated.

Galo eyes got wide and he smiled so brightly that Lio was actually blinded for a second.

“Really! You got a deal!” Galo said excited.

Lio wasn’t sure why he was doing this exactly, but there was something about Galo he liked and hey, if that means pissing off the royal advisor, well… Lio was happy to be a royal pain in the ass.


	28. Serial Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo ends up in the path of a serial killer.

“A serial killer?” Galo asked as the file was handed to him to read.

“Yes, The police chief called me this morning and told me to let you all know about it. So far, we have five confirmed victims and possibly more. We just want you all to keep an eye out.” Ignis stated.

Galo frowned as he looked it over. There didn’t really seem to be anything here to him, but the victim’s faces in the pictures are familiar and he couldn’t figure out why.

“They don’t even have a police sketch?” Remi said with annoyance.

“Probably cause no one has lived long enough to give one.” Lucia replied.

“But they are definitely targeting people who work for the city. Two politicians, a cop, a judge, and the judge’s secretary so far.” Aina said.

“No one is gonna comment that the judge and secretary were found in a car, outside the office, together?” Galo asked.

“That’s because it’s none of our business. Look, I just want you all to be careful, alright?” Ignis demanded.

“Yes, Sir.” they all replied.

Galo rolled his shoulders as he walked home. Nothing at all had happened and Galo was sure tomorrow would be quiet too. The streets were empty as he walked, one bag of groceries in hand. He only needed to pick up some little things like soap and toothpaste. 

“Should have brought my bike.” Galo muttered.

He shivered a bit, snuggling into his coat when he saw something odd. A car sitting in an empty parking lot. He knew this place well and according to his watch, it closed almost two hours ago. So what was this car doing in the parking lot? He walked over, wondering if maybe someone needed help. As he got closer, he did note that the driver’s side door was ajar.

“Hello?” Galo called.

He saw someone in the front seat, slumped against the side and cursed, quickly putting his groceries down to lend a hand.

“Hello? Can you hear me?” Galo called as he opened the door.

The man staring back at him with a bullet hole between his eyes as someone Galo knew well. He choked, startled to see Gov Kray Foresight sitting there.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, Gov.” Galo whispered.

He knew it was already too late. The man was cold to the touch and didn’t react to anything Galo did. Galo swallowed hard, hand reaching for his cell phone to call for help when there was a click behind his head.

“Don’t.” someone answered.

Galo swallowed, staring at the body. His eyes darted to the car door mirror and he saw the gun behind his own head.

“I’m just calling for help.” Galo stated.

The gun was pressed harder.

“And I said don’t.” the other replied.

“Did you kill him? Did you kill Gov?” Galo demanded angrily.

Was this Gov’s killer?

“I did. He was as corrupt as they come.” It was definitely a man, maybe older than Galo by a bit?

“He didn’t deserve to be shot in the head!” Galo snapped.

“They all deserved what they got.” He replied.

“Who died and made you judge, jury and executioner! These are human beings!” Galo yelled.

“You wouldn’t understand. You have no idea what the system has put me through.” he hissed.

Galo scowled.

“I don’t care about that shit. You are killing people. You are taking people’s loved ones away. How is that fair?” Galo demanded.

The gun is pressed against him harder. Based on how it is being held, it is someone shorter than him. There is a chance he can twist around and get the gun away from them. A slight one, but one nonetheless.

“He is a monster. I am sure they would be happy he’s gone.” the man stated.

Galo’s eyes filled with tears.

“Well, guess what? I’m not!” Galo snarled.

He turned on the man, surging forward and grabbing the gun at the same time. He saw the man’s face and was startled to realize he looked younger than Galo. The face staring back at him was familiar and Galo’s heart skipped a beat.

“Lio?” Galo whispered.

“Galo.” Lio replied, wide eyed.

Galo can’t breath. He really can’t. It’s been years since he saw Lio last, years since the days in the foster care system where they only had each other to care for. They had been sent to the same home, a place of horrors and nightmares that Galo refused to think about to this day. Lio and Galo had been there together, two lost souls in a system that didn’t care. When the home had finally been shut down, Galo had been separated from Lio and had never seen him again.

“Lio… why?” Galo asked.

Lio grit his teeth and Galo can see the rage in those eyes.

“They did this to us! They were the ones who did this to us!” Lio snapped.

Suddenly, Galo’s mind flashed and he recognized the victims. The cop who had ignored them when they had gone to the police station to complain about the home and it’s conditions, even when Galo had shown his chest covered in bruises and welts. The politicians who had backed that house as the perfect foster care home, the ones who had made it possible for them to get out of trouble for all the violations because it was their brother running it. The judge and his secretary who refused to let any of the foster kids take the stand at the trial, allowing the man running the foster home to walk away scott-free.

And then there is Kray. The man who put Galo into the foster system to start with. The man who had encouraged him time and time again to just stay quiet, not cause any problems because that would cause problems for Kray and Galo didn’t want that, right? Just shut up and one day, you’ll be free of the system. Galo choked.

“Lio…” Galo whispered.

Lio pulled back and Galo desperately wanted to follow him, but the gun was still in his hand and Galo was afraid. Afraid of what Lio was doing, afraid of what he was willing to do. Lio has killed six people, six and Galo wasn’t sure what he can do to make it stop.

“Lio, stop.” Galo called.

“I can’t! I can’t just let them get away with this! They have to pay! Every last one of them!” Lio snarled.

Lio had always been angry, always been furious about what they had to deal with, but this, this is a different kind of anger. Galo swallowed before surging forward. He hugged Lio, desperately trying to calm that anger inside him. When Lio pulled back this time, Galo hoped he got through just a little bit.

Two days later, Galo saw on the news that the foster care home manager was found dead and Galo just closed his eyes as Lio wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind. As the news switched to the ongoing search for him, Galo Thymos, the missing Burning Rescue firefighter, Galo just sighed.


	29. Red String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio followed the red string of fate all his life.

Lio stared at the red string around his pinkie with wonder. All his life, he had followed the red string. The same red string everyone had, but most people couldn’t see. Lio, despite everything else, had followed the red string because that’s all he had. In a world of liars, thieves and snakes, he had followed it because he needed to know that, somewhere in this world, someone out there loved him. Needed him as much as he needed them.

Galo, his lover, rolled over in his sleep and sighed, nuzzled against his back with contentment. Lio smiled as his hands slipped around Lio’s waist and he lightly ran his hands over Galo’s. Galo, who was bright and warm like the sun, cleared the rainy clouds from Lio’s life with a gentle smile and a warm heart. 

Galo, who adored life and all who lived in it, gave his all everyday to make people happy and safe. Galo, who took Lio in off the streets for no other reason than he was homeless and in need. Lio had met people like Galo before, but they always wanted something for their good deed. The second he stepped into the apartment, his hands had reached for his own belt, fully expecting to have to give himself away for a warm place to sleep and some food.

Galo had been horrified. His hands had been gentle, but his voice stern. Galo wanted nothing from Lio for helping him. Even when Lio offered, Galo had shook his head. Lio had expected that to change eventually, but Galo had stuck by it, continuing to offer Lio a place to stay. When Lio got a job and started to earn some money, Galo had only asked for a little to help with the bills, but still held strong.

It had been Lio, six months later, that had asked for them to be more. Galo had been hesitant, but Lio was sure he found where he belonged. As Lio looked at Galo’s pinkie, he saw that Galo’s string didn’t lead back to his own, but that was ok. Maybe, just maybe, he didn’t need to find the person on the other end.


	30. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo ended up in the strangest place.

It shouldn’t have been possible. It shouldn’t have worked like it did. Galo hadn’t even known what he was doing when he touched the device in Doctor Foresight’s lab. By the time he realized the danger, it was much too late. He woke up in a field in the middle of the countryside, no idea where he was or what had happened. He walked for what seemed like hours until he found a huge mansion in the middle of nowhere.

Admittedly, walking up to the house and knocking on the door hadn’t been his brightest idea. The two men inside had assumed he was some robber or something. They had yelled at him, attacked him and dragged him into the house. He wasn’t even sure what he had done wrong until he had been dragged before a rather beautiful man sitting behind a desk.

He had been introduced as Lord Lio Fortia, owner of the land he had woken up on and as far as Lio was concerned, Galo Thymos, who was trespassing on his property, now belonged to him.

Galo, of course, had protested venomly. He hadn’t meant to trespass on his property after all! But, Lio could be very, very persuasive when he wanted to be.

“Hm, it looks like to me that you have become quite accepting of your position in my mansion, Mr. Thymos.” Lord Lio purred as he lightly ran his hand down Galo’s chest.

Galo shivered, absolutely trembled, as the man lightly touched his sensitive body. Fuck man, if Galo knew how sensitive his body could be after hours of pleasurable torture, he would have done this years ago. Lio smiled smugly as he looked over his little prize. Sure, being a rich man’s boy toy was a bit degrading at times, but Galo wasn’t exactly complaining, especially when Lio seemed to treat him like an absolute prize.


	31. EMTs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they were partners

The sound of the siren, the squeal of tires, the rush of adrenaline that came from saving lives was something only those in that field understand. That’s why Galo and Lio got along so well. Galo admitted, only to Lio, that he wanted to be a firefighter first, but ended up as an EMT because he didn’t make the cut. Lio thinks they missed out on one of the most dedicated and kindhearted people they could have found.

Lio admitted to Galo that he wanted to be a lawyer first, wanted to help those in the system, but life got in the way. Galo thinks that Lio is better off in the field than behind a desk. He was helping people this way too. He was saving people from illness and falls and other things they can’t account for. When Lio shakes the hand of an elderly man after helping his wife get to the hospital safely, he thinks he understands.

Galo and he are partners, they work every shift together. They learn about each other. They care about each other. So when the truck suddenly T-bones them after going through a red light, Lio panics when he sees blood in Galo’s hair (Galo always insisted on driving) when he wakes up, but panic makes him move. He gets out first, does a quick check of the area and then checks the driver of the other car.

He’s drunk, Lio can smell it from here, but he doesn’t see anything life threatening. Someone nearby runs over to help him and he instructs them to keep an eye on the driver, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. Then he returns to Galo.

Galo’s eyes are open and he is checking his own body for wounds. He had a cut on his forehead that is bleeding, but he is mostly fine, maybe a slight concussion. He’s ok though, he’s ok and that keeps Lio going. When their fellow EMTs show up, Lio helps Galo into the second ambulance and watches it rush away as an officer comes over to find out what happened. 

As Lio tells his story, Lio is suddenly struck by the idea that if Galo was in the ambulance by himself, maybe it would have been worse. Because Galo had thrown back his head, laughing at something Lio had said when they had been hit and maybe that had saved his life.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ending 2B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641713) by [PROMARE_D_Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PROMARE_D_Lost/pseuds/PROMARE_D_Lost)


End file.
